


Rooftop.

by misswritingobsessed



Series: one word prompts. [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Friendship, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “Now we’ve settled that, Bravo One, can we just enjoy the view from the rooftop?”
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes
Series: one word prompts. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869238
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Rooftop.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is just a re-write of everything else I have written or if this is something else. I am trying really hard to create new content for these two - I am very much looking forward to season four.  
> Any and all mistakes are my own - I really hope this isn't terrible.

“Just wanted to see the city one last time before we leave.” Mandy answered his unasked question. 

They’d leave Mexico today, leaving behind the mess they made, knowing they did what they came to do. 

All Mandy wanted that morning was some time alone and to watch the sunrise. 

“Some of the places we go to, if we forget the mess for just a moment, they become the most beautiful places on earth.” Jason commented quietly as he leaned on the railing next to her.

“Early morning, everything is quiet, the sunrise, the birds, the illusion that everything is okay.” 

Jason smiled, “Are you okay?” 

Mandy shrugged, “Sure, I get to go home.” 

Jason could see right through her lies, but decided to let it go. It had been a tough deployment, the last thing he wanted was to make anything worse.

“Hey, Mandy,” He reached for her hand, letting out a breath when she took it. “What happened,” 

“Is our job,” She cut him off quietly. “We did our job, Jason. Just know that at the end of the day, you are someone I care about, very deeply, you can get mad, you can shut me out, but I still care. If this deployment has shown you anything, I hope it has shown you that I care, regardless of how intimidating you think you are.” 

Jason didn’t know how to take that, but he was still holding her hand, so he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her. 

“I know you care, and I am sorry for how I acted. You are someone who,” He shook his head, he didn’t know how to explain what Mandy was to him. “I care so much about you, Mandy. Not sure what I would do without you.” 

Mandy smiled, they never could stay mad at each other for long. 

“Now we’ve settled that, Bravo One, can we just enjoy the view from the rooftop?” 

Jason chuckled, he was glad they were okay - he really couldn’t cope, or focus when they were on bad terms. 

“We can now just enjoy the view from the rooftop, Mandy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this!


End file.
